We are engaged in an analysis of the cell interactions which are required for the secretion of idiotypically defined anti-hapten antibody. These studies focus on the idiotype specific helper cells which help trigger idiotype bearing B cell clones, their specificity, onotogeny and mechanism of action. In addition, we are examining the B cell clones which produce idiotype with specific emphasis on their sensitivity to antibody dependent feedback mechanisms.